Reasons
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Karena manusia butuh alasan untuk tetap hidup dan menjalani hari esok. AU, multichapter, multipair. Shonen-ai, BL. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Reasons © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : AU, fantasi ngawur, drama, deskriptif panjang lebar, sinetronisme, shonen-ai, BL.**

* * *

Tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang besar. Gunung-gunung tinggi melingkupi ibukota, melindunginya dari ancaman luar serta mencegah para kriminal keluar dari teritori dengan mudah. Air terjun deras dan lembah terjal, serta jalan setapak berbatu dan gua gelap adalah pilihan sulit namun harus dihadapi jika seseorang ingin berkunjung ke kerajaan ini.

Diperintah oleh seorang ratu tiran, kerajaan ini memiliki satu sosok dewa yang sangat dipuja. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bentuknya, rupanya, kekuatannya, atau bahkan cerita-cerita mengenainya, melainkan desas-desus dan rumor tentang betapa kejinya dewa ini. Pemerintahan sang ratu yang tegas dan dingin membawa kesuksesan dan kesejahteraan bagi kerajaan dan juga desa-desa di kaki gunung. Tidak ada yang pernah—atau bahkan berpikiran—untuk protes dan melakukan kudeta terhadap pemerintahan sang ratu, selama yang dilakukannya adalah yang untuk kesejahteraan seluruh rakyat.

Kisah ini bukanlah tentang kehebatan sang ratu atau kebijaksanaannya. Kisah ini bukan tentang cara menginvasi ibukota yang dilingkupi oleh hal mistis. Kisah ini semata-mata tentang perjuangan, persahabatan, dan cinta, yang mungkin sudah lama hilang dari hati manusia.

.

.

.

A Saint Seiya Fanfiction

Reasons : Prolog

tasyatazzu—2013

.

.

.

"Aiolos!"

Aiolos berhenti membelah kayu bakar. Pandangannya kini ada pada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Shura si pandai besi, Milo si pedagang, dan Kanon si pelaut. Yang barusan memanggilnya adalah Milo, yang termuda di antara tiga. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal bergerak-gerak terhembus angin.

"Shura, Milo, dan Kanon," sapa Aiolos, "tumben kalian datang kemari?"

"Kami dengar Aiolia sudah pulang." Shura menjawab dengan datar, hampir tanpa intonasi sama sekali. Milo terkekeh geli sementara Kanon mendengus singkat. Aiolos tersenyum.

"Ya. Akhirnya dia pulang setelah satu tahun tinggal di ibukota untuk pelatihan tentara. Dua hari yang lalu ia pulang dan bercerita tentang keberhasilannya menjadi salah satu asisten senior di bawah perintah komandan utama. Kukira pelatihan tentara akan membuatnya jadi pribadi yang keras dan dingin. Syukurlah anak itu masih seperti yang kuingat."

"Begitu? Baguslah. Tadinya aku sudah siap menjitak dan menonjok wajah Lia kalau-kalau dia mendadak sombong." Milo menggosok kepalan tangan kanannya. Aiolos tergelak, sedikit.

"Masuklah, aku yakin ia ada di dalam dan sedang malas-malasan sambil makan roti dengan sup. Sejak pulang, ia makan seperti naga yang baru selesai hibernasi," si pemuda berambut coklat itu mengedikkan kepala ke rumahnya. Beberapa menit setelah tiga sekawan itu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa dan teriakan-teriakan minta ampun. Taruhan, Milo sedang mengelitiki Aiolia karena adiknya itu memasang wajah galak dan sok penting.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Aiolos sedikit kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Berdiri tidak jauh darinya adalah Saga, kakak kembar Kanon dan mayor desa. "Halo, Saga."

"Halo. Kudengar Aiolia sudah pulang? Maaf, aku baru bisa datang sekarang."

Aiolos menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aiolia baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Kau datang kemarin pun, kalian tidak akan bisa mengobrol banyak karena dia tidur seperti batu."

Saga mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Batu? Aku tahu ada orang yang tidur seperti orang mati. Orang yang terlihat santai dan ramah, tapi menyebar teror pada lawannya. Orang yang kini hanya seorang peternak kuda, namun punya sejarah gelap sebagai pembunuh bayaran," sindirnya. Aiolos mendengus dan tersenyum geli. Berbeda dengan penampilannya yang karismatik dan pembawaannya yang superior, Saga yang kini ada di hadapannya hanyalah seorang pemuda teman mainnya sejak kecil yang iseng, malas, manja, dan tidak pernah bosan melemparkan kata-kata sinis dan sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, itu 'kan masa lalu." Aiolos mengelak dari kewajiban membalas pernyataan Saga dan kembali ke pekerjaannya memotong kayu bakar. Saga nyengir lebar melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu sebelum memutuskan untuk membantunya.

.

Hari-hari berjalan begitu lambat sekaligus cepat, setidaknya bagi Aiolia. Semenjak kepulangannya dari ibukota, teman-teman lamanya seolah tidak ada bosannya berkunjung ke kediamannya dan membuat keributan. Mengobrol panjang lebar tentang hal-hal yang ditinggalkannya membuat ia merasa sudah pergi terlalu lama dari tempat ini. Namun, betapa banyaknya pencapaian yang ia dan teman-temannya raih dalam waktu setahun ini pun membuat ia merasa semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah termasuk ke dalam jajaran pasukan elit kerajaan. Dalam waktu singkat, Milo sudah memperluas daerah dagangnya sampai ke kerajaan di Utara. Begitu pula Kanon dan Shura. Pelaut muda itu sudah menjadi kapten dan memiliki kapal serta anak buah sendiri, sedangkan si pandai besi sudah menciptakan banyak pedang dan perisai berkualitas tinggi yang sering dipakai oleh para tentara kerajaan.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau bocah menyebalkan ini bisa menjadi pasukan elit kerajaan," sindir Saga. Aiolia mendelik kesal pada petinggi desa itu. Kesal karena mulutnya masih tetap tajam juga pada kenyataan bahwa sejak dua jam yang lalu, sebelah tangan Saga tidak pindah dari bahu Aiolos. Posesif.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tua," sembur Aiolia sebelum menyuap sesendok penuh kudapan manis dari apel yang dikirim oleh Milo ke mulutnya.

"Tua? Apa kau mau kubuang ke air terjun perak? Biar kau tenggelam dan mati dimakan ikan."

"Sebelum itu, akan kujebak kau di gua malam api. Biar terjebak selamanya sampai mati."

Aiolos tidak bisa menahan tawa. Melihat dua orang yang paling berarti baginya adu mulut begini adalah bukti betapa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika Aiolia protes dengan tindakan Saga yang, kadang, kelewat posesif padanya pun, Aiolos hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa saja. Tidak, ia tidak kesal ataupun terganggu dengan kelakuan orang-orang ini. Itu hanya jadi bukti betapa mereka sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

Sangat menyayanginya, sampai mereka lupa untuk menyayangi diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Kembali lagi mengacak-acak FSSI dengan karya ngawur. Padahal masih banyak utang multichapter, tapi kenapa ngga bosen-bosennya bikin yang baru, ya?

Benda ini dibuat berdasarkan challenge masamune11. Mune, kau tau aku lagi pagulimet skripsi tapi tetap saja kau tega mengaduk isi kepalaku. Tega!

Ehem, anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca! Apakah ada yang mau mengabuse kolom review di bawah ini?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Reasons © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : Fantasi lebay, sinetronisme, drama, shonen-ai, BL.**

* * *

Rambut lavendernya berkibar diterpa angin. Gaun putihnya kontras dengan gelap yang meraja dalam tatapannya. Sang ratu yang berdiri diam di balkon istana, menatap ke satu fokus di ujung horison. Di sampingnya, pria muda tampan bergaris wajah keji berdiri diam, ikut mematung. Jubah hitamnya berkibar, matanya menatap ke langit biru luas tanpa batas.

"Teror yang hangat dan dinanti. Kenapa kau begitu penuh teka-teki, Tuanku?" tanya sang ratu pada pemuda itu—sang dewa. Pemuda itu hanya menarik sedikit senyumnya sebelum meregangkan tangan ke atas, seolah berusaha meraih langit.

"Karena, manusia butuh alasan."

.

.

.

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Reasons : Beginning**

**tasyatazzu—2013**

.

.

.

Apa yang dikira Aiolia sebagai hari-hari yang damai ternyata hanya angan-angan belaka saja.

Ini harusnya adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Setelah membereskan urusannya di kantor mayor, ia membeli daging, sayuran, susu, roti, dan kentang. Di rumah, ia akan membuat sup daging, kentang, dan wortel , lalu memanggang roti yang sudah dipotong-potong sebesar telapak tangan setelah mengolesnya dengan pasta bawang putih, kemudian membuat ayam saus kecap sebagai menu makanan dirinya dan Aiolos malam ini.

Harusnya.

Kantung kertas coklat yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah. Kentang-kentang bergulingan, begitu pun beberapa apel yang diberi gratis oleh Milo—si pedagang segala macam. Dunia Aiolia seperti dijungkir-balikkan dalam sekejap mata. Bagaimana tidak?

Rumahnya rata dengan tanah. Jejak darah di rumput. Kuda-kuda milik sang kakak yang berderap di kejauhan, melarikan diri. Beberapa sudut reruntuhan rumahnya terbakar.

"Aiolos!"

Panik, Aiolia berlari menuju apa yang pernah jadi rumahnya. Ia menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu penyangga, tidak peduli apakah serpih tajamnya menusuk kulit, bahkan menggenggam kayu-kayu yang sudah jadi arang dalam usahanya mencari Aiolos. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh yang berusaha berlebihan demi mengikuti ingin otak untuk mencari tubuh sang kakak.

"Aiolos! Aiolos! Di mana kau?! Aiolos!" jeritnya pada tumpukan kayu. Setelah beberapa menit dan manik birunya tidak menemukan barang seutas rambut pun milik sang kakak, hatinya seolah pecah. Retak, jatuh, berantakan. Air mata tidak lagi mampu ia tahan.

"Lia!"

Adalah Saga, yang berseru memanggil namanya. Mayor desa itu merasa tidak enak hati sejak tadi pagi ketika tiba-tiba asap hitam mengepul dari arah rumah sang peternak kuda, namun memilih untuk berpikiran positif bahwa Aiolos sedang membakar jerami. Firasatnya semakin tidak enak ketika salah satu pedagang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan panik. Rupanya, pedagang itu sedang menuju rumah Aiolos untuk menyewa satu kudanya ketika ia melihat api membakar rumah kayu itu.

"Saga! Kakak!" Aiolia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya, tidak di hadapan orang yang sudah banyak membantu ia dan saudaranya ketika orang tua mereka meninggal dunia dalam serangan bandit gunung. Tidak kepada orang yang sudah mengejar-ngejar sang kakak sejak dia masih bergelut dalam dunia gelap. Ia menggenggam pakaian Saga, mencengkramnya sampai kusut. Saga lalu memeluk erat Aiolia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya, sambil sesekali mengusap rambut coklat muda Aiolia.

Aiolia menggeleng. "Aku baru pulang belanja. Dia tidak ada di bawah reruntuhan, Saga. Tidak ada," ujarnya sedikit terisak. Saga menatap mata biru muda Aiolia yang berlinang air mata, siap menangis kapanpun. Buru-buru ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita akan temukan dia, Lia. Pasti. Pasti."

"_Aku akan menemukan dia."_

.

.

Kabar tentang Aiolos menyebar seperti wabah. Dalam hitungan jam, ratusan ucapan klise 'jangan bersedih' atau 'Aiolos pasti menyelamatkan diri' dan 'kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu bilang saja' keluar masuk telinga Aiolia seperti udara. Tangannya masih sedikit bergetar dan wajahnya masih pucat. Pemuda itu kini tinggal di rumah Saga atas saran sang mayor. Awalnya ia mau langsung membereskan sisa barang yang masih berguna dan langsung mencari sang kakak, namun Saga memaksa menyuruhnya istirahat paling tidak sehari sebelum memulai misinya.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa yang kira-kira jadi musuh Aiolos?" Milo angkat suara. Aiolia menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu. Dulu, masa-masa Aiolos bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran ibukota, dia tidak pernah cerita apapun. Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal pun, ia tidak mau membicarakannya sama sekali. Aku mengerti ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa-masa itu, jadi aku tidak pernah bertanya."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya? Pembunuh bayaran ibukota tidak pernah bekerja sendiri." Kali ini Shura yang bicara. Ketika pandangan Milo, Kanon, dan Aioliar berubah dari bingung jadi curiga, ia melanjutkan, "Hei! Aku penempa senjata! Orang-orang seperti itu lalu-lalang di tempatku, untuk merusuh atau sekedar duduk-duduk sambil menunggu aku memperbaiki senjatanya. Tidak jarang mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan mereka, dan akan terkesan tidak ramah kalau aku tidak balik bertanya, bukan?"

"Oke, Shura, oke. Tenang." Milo mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menyudahi penjelasan Shura yang sepertinya akan dimulai lagi. "Jadi, mereka biasanya bergerak dalam bentuk kelompok?"

"Ya. Satu sebagai penyerang, lainnya sebagai pelindung. Atau tukaran, tergantung kondisi dan kelemahan masing-masingnya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin rekannya itu berusaha membunuh Aiolos. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya berkali-kali?" kata Saga sambil berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrikaan, sesekali bergumam tidak jelas.

Milo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin tentang si rekan kerja Aiolos ini seolah kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Saga berhenti berjalan dan menatap tiga pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Karena sebelum jadi mayor, aku adalah rekan kerja Aiolos. Aku, adalah pembunuh bayaran."

"…."

"APA?!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Ha…halo? Sepeda? Ada orang yang mau ba…. *ditimpuk bata*

Ehem, jadi, cerita ini semakin drama saja, ya? Baru juga mulai, udah ada konflik. Mau authornya apa 'sih? *nunjuk cermin* *agak gila*

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, semoga bapak/ibu sekalian berkenan mengabuse kolom review di bawah. Tee-hee XD

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Reasons © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : BL, shonen-ai, OOC, drama, sinetronisme, fantasi ngawur dengan timeline amburadul.**

* * *

Dua bilah pedang bersilangan tajam satu mili di depan leher Saga. Aiolia dan Shura memicingkan mata mereka, menatap tajam pemilik surai biru gelap yang sudah pucat pasi sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan, siap memenggal sang mayor di tempat. Milo mengacungkan pisau pendeknya di dada Saga. Matanya berkilat jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Shura dan Aiolia.

Srak.

Suara regangan tali menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar di rumah itu, selain keretak kayu patah terbakar api di perapian. Kanon menyiagakan jarinya, memantapkan pegangan pada busur dan menempelkan mata panah di leher Milo. Kilau biru-kehijauan anomalinya menggelap. Atmosfernya tegang, menggantung berat di antara lima pemuda yang siap saling menumpahkan darah.

"Sampai Saga terluka satu ujung rambut pun, kubunuh kalian semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Reasons : Start**

**tasyatazzu—2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama menurunkan pedangnya adalah Shura. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum menyarungkan bilah besi tajam itu dan berjalan menjauhi arena baku hantam, duduk di bangku kayu dekat meja makan. Ia lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan anggur sebelum meminumnya dengan cepat. Kerongkongannya seperti terbakar ketika minuman fermentasi itu meluncur masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaannya tiba-tiba. Tak lama, ia lalu mengisi lagi gelas dari tanah liat itu dengan anggur dan melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya.

Milo menatap Shura dan kegiatan merusak dirinya itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menurunkan pisau dari dada Saga. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kanon, membiarkan mata panah ada di depan matanya—yang masih berkilat marah—sebelum beranjak ke sofa panjang di dekat jendela dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana, berbaring sambil memejamkan mata dan mengurut dahinya. Kanon menurunkan busur panahnya sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya lagi, mengarahkannya pada Aiolia yang masih bergeming dalam posisi. Tepi tajam pedangnya bercokol diam di depan leher Saga. Ia bisa melihat denyut yang menderu berdetak cepat, mengalirkan banyak darah dari jantung ke otak mangsanya. Bayangan merah darah yang berceceran di lantai dan pantulan oranye api di genangan amis itu meningkatkan adrenalin Aiolia berlipat-lipat. Ada eksitasi tersendiri baginya, ketika membayangkan getaran yang dibuat oleh benturan pedangnya dan tulang leher Saga terasa di ujung jari. Aiolia menyeringai gila.

"Sudahlah, Lia. Dipikir bagaimana pun, Saga tidak mungkin mencelakai kakakmu." Shura angkat suara disela-sela tegukannya. Sudah gelas keempat ia habiskan dalam rentang waktu singkat tersebut.

"Yang ada, dia langsung bunuh diri di tempat begitu mengetahui dirinya terlibat dalam apapun ini yang menculik Aiolos dan menghancurkan rumahmu." Kali ini giliran Milo yang bicara. Ia sudah mendudukkan diri dan bersandar malas sembari menopang dagunya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Aiolia yang gelisah. Sesekali matanya melirik sikap tenang Kanon. Tidak ada keraguan yang dipancarkan di mata sang pelaut itu ketika ia bersiap menancapkan anak panah ke pelipis Aiolia.

Aiolia melirik Shura, lalu Milo, beralih ke Kanon, dan terakhir Saga. Shura yang sudah kembali ada dalam labirin pikirannya, berasumsi tentang siapa dan kenapa Aiolos. Milo yang sedang bergumul dengan batinnya, tentang apakah sebaiknya ia keluar dari rumah ini dan mencari ketenangan di tempat seorang pustakawan tertentu atau diam di tempat. Kanon yang sedang memikirkan jutaan cara untuk menghabisi Shura, Milo, dan Aiolia dalam waktu singkat lalu membawa Saga kabur dari tempat kejadian, kemudian menemaninya berkelana mencari Aiolos. Dan Saga, yang sedang menatapnya pasrah, seolah mengizinkan tubuhnya dicabik binatang buas atau dibakar hidup-hidup, asalkan Aiolos kembali dengan utuh dan selamat.

"Aiolia." Ada desir halus yang aneh dari nada suara Kanon. Aiolia melirik sang kapten kapal sebelum menjatuhkan pedangnya, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang keras. Ia lalu menunduk dan mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya. Kanon menurunkan senjatanya dan memeluk Aiolia. Tangannya yang bebas lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik bungsu itu, mengacak-acak surai coklat muda yang memantulkan cahaya api.

"Bantu aku, menyelamatkannya," bisik Aiolia lirih, kini menggamit keras pakaian Kanon. Kanon hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam tidak jelas sembari mempererat pelukannya, membiarkan air mata Aiolia merembes di pakaiannya, tersembunyi dari tatapan rekan-rekannya.

.

.

"Mulai dari mana?"

Milo memutar lehernya, menatap seorang berambut merah membara yang sedang membaca buku. Ia lalu kembali menatap langit dari balik jendela.

"Tidak tahu. Besok saja."

Camus menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Milo. Aneh rasanya melihat sikap Milo yang mendadak baik dan diam begini. Bukannya ia tidak pernah meminta Milo untuk berhenti bertingkah aneh dan konyol, namun melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil ini mendadak bisu begini juga membuat hatinya mencelos nyeri. Ia lalu beranjak mendekati Milo. Satu tangannya terulur, lalu mengusap pelan surai ikal pirang yang halus itu. Milo memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, Milo. Kalian semua terlalu lelah hari ini. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi."

"Mmm," gumam Milo, kini sudah membuka mata dan menatap Camus. Manik birunya surut cahaya, redup dan kelam. Camus tidak biasa melihat kilat nakal dan girang jahil hilang dari tatapan Milo. Ia buru-buru membawa Milo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku…turut berduka. Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja," bisik Camus tidak jelas. Milo mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Camus sejenak, sebelum mendorong pustakawan itu.

"Kalau aku yang hilang, aku yang diculik, dan rumahku yang dibakar, apa kau akan seperti ini juga?"

Camus membisu sejenak sebelum menggeleng tegas. Milo melebarkan matanya dan siap angkat suara ketika Camus berkata, "Aku akan langsung pergi ke arah di mana kau terakhir terlihat, menghabisi semua orang yang mencurigakan, bahkan teman atau saudara sekalipun."

Milo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali memeluk Camus, erat. Camus bisa merasakan ada getar tawa tersembunyi di dada Milo, siap meluncur keluar dalam bentuk kekeh geli dan getar di pundak. Camus mendengus dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si pedagang segala macam.

"Tidur."

"Di pangkuanmu?" Ada jahil yang tersirat dari kalimatnya.

"Lalu besok pagi aku sakit punggung seharian, begitu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kupeluk sampai pagi, bagaimana?"

"Asalkan buku yang kemarin kau tawarkan padaku jadi setengah harga."

"Oh, Camus! Itu sudah kudiskon hampir setengahnya!"

"Mau atau tidak?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Kenapa akhirnya malah jadi gitu? *bingung sendiri*

Terlalu banyak drama, eh? Hahaha, santai saja. Edisi depan akan lebiiiiiiih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak dramanya hahahaha! *ditebas*

Lagi-lagi chapter ini dipenuhi sama deskripsi. Lalu, kenapa kata deskripsi mengingatkan saya pada sesuatu ya? Ah, mungkin ini hanya ilusi saja…. *ngedorong jauh-jauh benda kuning hard cover berbau tukang fotokopian*

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca! Silakan kotak review-nya di abuse, silakan. *masokisnya keluar* *abaikan*

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
